My Little GIrl
by aegyodoll96
Summary: Sehun, mahasiswa semester akhir yang masa depannya di renggut oleh narkoba. Menyadari arti kehidupan di saat seorang gadis kecil muncul kembali dalam hidupnya. SAD STORY! GS!


**ANNYEONG**

**ENJOY READING**

Selalu ada kegembiraan kehidupan malam di setiap negara. Tak terkecuali Korea. Di salah satu nightclub mahal di jantung kota Seoul,

.

.

_Hullyeo peojineun umage matchweo_

_Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up_

_On sesangi hamkke michyeo_

_Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up_

_Now_

_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_

_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put __**(2PM-Put Your Hands Up)**_

_**.**_

Hentakan keras lagu membuat jantung berdebar, menambah gejolak panas di dalam tubuh.

Semua orang bergembira di sana, melupakan penat dan masalah mereka masing2. Pikiran liar dan penari striptise bukanlah hal baru.

Namun jika kau berada di sana, tidak akan ada lagi yang terdengar selain irama musik yang semakin kencang mengiringi larutnya malam..

.

.

Seorang mahasiswa semester akhir berperawakan tinggi dan kurus menenggak segelas vodkanya dalam sekali tegukan.

Terlihat dia sangat mabuk,

ia menundukkan kepalanya di meja bar. Ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, wajahnya yg putih semakin terlihat pucat.

Namun terlihat sekali ia tidak ingin meninggalkan club,

"Yo Sehun! Museun il-iya?" (yo sehun! what's up?) seorang pemuda berwajah Korea bernama Suho menepuk pundaknya.

Sehun tidak bergeming, iya tetap tertunduk.

"Hey man! what's wrong with you? haha." seorang pemuda lagi bertampang Cina mencolek pipinya, dia Tao.

BUUGHH

Tao mendapat pukulan telak di pipinya, Sehun kini berdiri di hadapan Tao yang dipermalukan.

"BAD ASS! WHAT'S PROBLEM WITH YOU!" Tao berdiri dan mendekati wajah Sehun bersiap akan membalas.

Namun pemuda2 lain di sekitarnya melerai mereka. Seseorang menarik Sehun ke sofa di pojokan club, ia mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Wei sabar-sabar, gue tahu lu pasti butuh itu. Oke oke gue bakal ngasih hutang sama lo karna lo temen setia gue." kata orang itu sambil merogoh saku celananya. Dan ia memberikan plastik kecil berisi kristal kepada Sehun.

"Lo emang sahabat gue yang paling baik Xiumin." amarah Sehun berganti senyum tak waras di wajahnya.

Sehun membuka plastik kecil tsb, ternyata itu narkoba jenis kokain asam. Ia mulai menghirupnya pelan2 dan menikmatinya.

Rasa pusingnya hilang, namun kini pikirannya melayang. Ia mencoba berjalan dengan limbung meninggalkan Xiumin.

Ia kembali menuju Tao. Lalu menatap Tao tajam seperti seorang pembunuh.

"what do you want assh*le? get out of my way or i will.." Tao mengancam Sehun.

Tao mengepalkan tangan menyiapkan tinjunya.

Ia bersegera mendekat pada Sehun dan melayangkan pukulan,

.

_GREP_

_.  
_Sehun dengan cepat menangkap tangan Tao. Sehun lalu menarik dan menggenggam tinju Tao.

Ia tersenyum smirk pada Tao yang tidak sempat melakukan apa2. Dan dengan cepat ia menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao.

_CUP_

Sehun mencium bibir Tao dengan kasar. Lalu menggigit bibir Tao.

Tao tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan karena kelu di bibirnya.

"BOAN! BOAN! (SECURITY! SECURITY!)" Suho memanggil security untuk menolong Tao.

Dua orang bebadan kekar berusaha melepaskan Sehun dari Tao. Tao merasakan darah mengalir dari bibirnya.

"I don't know that he is gay! cih. (gue ga nyangka dia homo)" kata Tao sambil meludahkan darahnya.

"He isn't. I know him. He just drunk!" (dia bukan homo. gue tau dia. Dia cuma mabuk) kata Suho menenangkan Tao.

Dua security itu lalu mengeluarkan Sehun dari club dan menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sehun sambil berkata-kata kasar dalam bahasa Korea.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum. Puas apa yang telah dia lakukan.

.

Tak jauh dari situ,

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap berwajah Indonesia duduk di kursi panjang dekat pohon, ia memperhatikan Sehun.

Lalu Sehun mendekati dan duduk di sampingnya,

"Tumben lu di usir? Udah gue bilang kan gak usah masuk ke tempat maksiat kaya gitu.." kata pemuda itu.

"Lo tau, gue abis bales dendam ke orang yang udah bikin gue hampir di Drop out. HAHA" kata Sehun tertawa.

"HAH? LO NGAPAIN SI PANDA?" tanya pemuda bernama Kai itu panik.

"EH ITEM! WOLES AJA MUKA LO! GA USAH PANIK GITU! BUKANNYA SENENG!" teriak Sehun.

"Aduhh Sehun, bukan nya gitu. Kita tuh di negri orang. Lo ga bisa seenaknya,

apalagi berurusan sama anak dosen kaya si panda.." kata Kai cemas.

"AH CUPU!" kata Sehun meremehkan Kai. Kai hanya diam. Ia tidak marah, karna ia sudah tau persis bagaimana sifat Sehun.

**FLASHBACK**

Lulus dari SMA adalah saat di mana persiapan menuju kemandirian. Para remaja melepaskan kegilaan masa muda.

Mencoret-coret seragam, pawai motor, pesta perpisahan, semuanya seperti sudah menjadi tradisi.

"ITEM! GUE LULUS TEM!" Sehun berteriak melihat papan pengumuman di mading sekolah, ia memeluk Kai yang ada di sampingnya.

Kai adalah sahabat baik Sehun sejak kecil. Sehun memanggil Kai "item" dan Kai memanggil Sehun "mayat". Semacam panggilan sayang.

Sehun adalah pemuda tampan dan nakal, Kai berbanding 180 drjt dengannya. Namun itu jugalah yg membuat mereka bisa saling mengisi.

"Ah mana gue liat? tampang kaya lu mah tampang veteran" kata Kai sambil melihat daftar nama dan menyelidiki dengan jarinya.

"GUE DAPET NILAI UN TERBAIK! MUAHAHA KALAH LU SAMA GUE!" kata Kai berteriak dan menepuk pipi Sehun.

"WOAA! KOREA! WE ARE COMING!" teriak mereka berdua sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Dua sahabat itu telah berjanji akan kuliah bersama di Korea jika mereka lulus.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

Di kursi panjang itu mereka tidak berbicara. Keadaan menjadi diam. Hanya suara orang2 yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba,

"Eh ada bidadari terbang ke arah kita tem!" Sehun memandang ke langit.

"pasti lu make narkoba lagi tadi? Gue kan udah bilang sama lu, jangan deket2 sama Xiumin lagi.

Dia itu manfaatin lu doang." kata Kai sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Sehun yang mabuk.

"IH KAI! LU LIAT DONG! ITU BIDADARI TAMPANGNYA JELEK BANGET!

GILA DIA NGEDEKET KE MUKA GUE!" Sehun menepuk2 tangan Kai namun pandangannya masih ke atas.

"ya..ya.. terserah deh" kata Kai lelah, jelas2 tidak ada apa2 di atas langit.

"LAH KOK DIA MAKIN DEKET?

E..EH..

TUH BIDADARI NARIK KEPALA GUE!

ARRRGGHHHH!

SAKIT BANGET TEM!

GGRRKKH.. ARRGGHH.. TOLONGIN GUE KAI..." Sehun mulai berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya layaknya seorang pesakitan.

Kai menengok, ia kira Sehun hanya main-main seperti biasa.

Namun kini ia melihat sahabatnya memukul2 kepalanya sendiri sambil berteriak kesakitan.

Kai panik dan memanggil orang2 meminta bantuan.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH... HH..hhh.." Sehun terkulai lemas dan memejamkan matanya..

.

.

**TBC**

**TADINYA AKU MAU BIKIN BAEKYEOL, TAPI AKU RASA SEHUN LEBIH COCOK.**

**AKU PERNAH NGELIAT ORG KESAKITAN KAYA SEHUN. TERIAKANNYA MENYAKITKAN :"**

**Luhan: Sehunnieee sehunn! kau kenapa?"**

**Sehun: *pingsan* *ga sadar***

**Tao: kayanya harus di kasih nafas buatan.**

**Luhan: wah gue lagi batuk ntar nular**

***Kris lewat***

**Luhan: KRIS! KRIS! tolongin Sehun dong**

**Kris: hhmm-_-**

**Sehun: ah ga jadi pingsan ah *bangun***

**KEEP REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
